David Shuter HP fanfic: A DEATH I REGRET
by RazacRazer
Summary: this is the 6th instalment in my fanfiction series. hope you enjoy, there is some sadness in this one so you are forewarned


David Shuter HP fanfiction

A DEATH I REGRET

I wonder. I wonder what Voldemort meant by a reason to regret not dying quietly last year. I had just got back from Hogwarts yesterday. Now im unpacking my Trunk. Zeus was Hungry and there was no feed in the house for him. He hooted angerly. I snap

"Just wait a second, Im searching for some food." I dug through my whole trunk. Finally I found it at the bottom. I pick the packet up saying "here it is!" I go to open it

BANG! I drop it and draw my wand, spinning towards my bedroom door. It was still closed. I tiptoe towards it. And open it. Thank god its not the one I had back in Canada, it would have been so loud. I tiptoe down the stairs. That's when I hear a very fermiler voice say

"Where is David Shuter Muggle? Show me to him and I'll let you live" it was Voldemort! My Mom says

"He is not in. You must be a wizard, what is your name?" I have told her about Voldemort coming back, she must know who he is.

"I, I am Lord Voldemort. You may call me My Lord" Mom says

"You! You killed my Husband! Get out of my house! Now!" boy either she was very brave, or the worlds biggest idiot.

"I shall leave once I have your son. And I have killed you." I rush out and say

"The only one that dies today shall be you Voldemort!" I see Bellatrix by her side she screams

"YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME!" I say

"Bellatrix, you shall pay for killing Sirius." Voldemort says

"No! There shall be only one death today, and it shall not be yours, or mine. It shall be hers." I realized what he meant a little to late. He pointed his Wand at mom and Yelled

"AVADA KADAVRA!" I scream

"MOM! DODGE IT! MOVE!" but it was to late. The spell hit her in the heart. She looked at me as it hit her. She mouthed

"I love you." and feel to the ground. I whirled on Voldemort and yelled

"NO! I will kill you for that!" I raised my wand and yelled

"CRUCIO!" he blocked it and back up out of the house

"STUPIFY!" I yelled he blocked it again laughing.

"REDUCTO!" he blocked it again. Bellatrix yelled

"AVADA KADAVRA!" I dodged it and yelled

"STUPIFY" pointing my wand at her. He dodged it. I screamed

"HARRY! It's VOLDEMORT! HELP!" I dodged another killing curse and pointed my wand at Bellatrix and yelled

"CRUCIO!" she yelled out in pain. I laugh darkly

"That's what you get for killing Sirius you bitch!" Voldemort yelled

"EXPELLIRAMUS!" and my wand flew out of my hand. I turn around and see that Harry had caught it. He throws it back growling

"you take Voldemort, I got Bellatrix" I nod. Turn and yell

"STUPIFY!" as Harry yelled

"REDUCTO!" they both blocked it. We didn't give them a chance to attack back we both cried

"EXPULSO!" they blocked it.

"STUPIFY!" yells Harry

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" I scream. They both dodge the spells. They look at each other. I know what they are going to do. I Scream

"AVADA KADAVRA!" a green jet of light shoots towards them. They disaperate and my killing curse hits a bird. I cry

"NO!" and fall to my knees and tears stream from my eyes. Harry kneels by me saying

"they just got away, its nothing to cry over." I look up into those green eyes and say

"he killed my Mom."

Harry Walks into my house. Grabs Zeus and comes outside and says

"Come on. Your coming round to mine." I stand up and say

"What about the Dursleys? Wont they protest?"

"I am sure they will. But ill reason." he puts an arm around my shoulders and leads me to his house. We walk through the door. Mr Dursley Zeus in Harry's hands and says

"Not another bloody owl!" Harry says

"It's not mine. Its David's" Mr Dursley says

"And what is He doing here. I told you I don't want any of your lot under my roof!" Harry replies with

"He is staying here. At least for now." Mrs Dursley walks in from the Kitchen

"You don't invite people here without asking us. He will have to go home. Im sure his mother will understand." this makes a new wave of tears stream down my face. Mrs Dursley asks

"What's wrong with him?" Harry replies

"His Mom has just died. Voldemort killed her. That's why I left the house with my wand out." I look up at her. Her face softens. She says

"oh, I am sorry. You can stay here as long as you need." Mr Dursley roars

"WHAT? He is not! Why do you do this Petunia? I thought we made a rule. None of their lot in this house." Mrs Dursley says

"I know what its like to lose the last of your family. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Even a wizard." she says to me.

"you can sleep in Harry's room." I say

"Thank you Mrs Dursley." she replies

"you meed not call me Mrs Dursley, you can call me Petunia. And this is Vernon. And I think you know our Dudley" yes I know Dudley. Him I know very well. Vernon roars

"He shall not call me by my name. He needs to show some respect! You shall call me Mr Dursley or Sir!" normally I would have bowed in the most disrespectful way saying "yes Sir!" but I just nod and follow Harry up to his room. He says

"you can sleep on my bed if you wish." I shake my head saying

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"okay. I can't believe aunt Petunia acted like that. I expected a fight. Anyway is there anything you would like? Something to drink?" I look at him darkly and say

"the only things I want you can't give." he nods saying

"I know how you feel." realization spreads across my face. I say quickly

"Oh Harry, Im sorry. I forgot." he hadn't just lost his parents, he had lost his Godfather just a few weeks ago. He says

"It's understandable. Lets do something to get our minds off of things." then we go down to help with Tea.

The next week at the Dursleys were actually very nice. Though Mr Dursley grumbled about it. I was actually treated like a guest. I wasn't made to do anything, though I did help Harry because it didn't feel right to have one of my best Friends slaving over me. The exact week anniversary since Mom's Death the Dursleys get a phone call. Petunia comes up to Harry's room and says

"A lawyer wants to see you at his office. Concerning your Moms Will. Ill give you a ride." I get up saying

"I guess I have to go. Ill see you later Harry." and walk out of his room, Grabbing my wand on the way out. Just in case. I follow Petunia out of the house and into the car. I keep my wand out in the car. She hisses to me after some stares at traffic lights

"Can you put that away! I don't want awkward questions!" I say

"what if Voldemort or death eaters attack? I am your only defense. I need to be ready. Don't worry, ill put it away when we step out of the car." and that I do. As we walk up to the building the Lawyer was in I see Bellatrix walking in the crowd. I grab for my wand but she disappears. It must have been my over active imagination. We walk into the building and the lawyer is there. He walks up saying

"Hello, you must be Master Shuter. I am Douglas Cahill. I am the one who is handling your Ms Shuter's Will. If you would follow me." he puts a hand on my shoulder and leads me away. Up some stairs and through a door. Through the door there is a hallway of doors. It brings back memories of the Fight at the Ministry of Magic, when I thought Hermione had died. I close my eyes tight and shake my head, suppressing the Memory. Mr Cahill leads me into his office. I expect it to be empty of people, but instead there are 2 red heads I know well. Molly and Arthur Weasley. I say flabbergasted

"Mr and Mrs Weasley! What are you doing here?" Mrs Weasley runs forwards and hugs me saying

"Oh David! Im so sorry we didn't come sooner, we just got the call today saying that, that your Mom had, passed away! Im so sorry!" I hug her back with out saying anything. She lets go and sits down. I go to the lonely chair to the right of the desk. Mr Weasley steps up next to me and puts a hand on my Shoulder, like a father would to a son. Mr Cahill says

"well today we are here to discuss the Will and testament of Nancy Shuter. First off to David Michael Shuter, I leave all my belongings, he may sell what he wishes, but not the Royal Dalton Figures, those will be worth a fortune in a few years, I also wish him to know that I love him, and always will." I tear up. I hear a sniff and see that Mrs Weasley was also crying, her and my Mom were good Friends. I look up at Mr Weasley, I see even he has a tear in his eye. He sees me looking and gives my shoulder a little squeeze. I turn back to Mr Cahill. He continues

"and as for whom David should go to if he is still under age, I change it from my Brother and Sister in-law to Molly and Arthur Weasley." I look up at Mr Weasley and glance at Mrs Weasley. I see shock in both their eyes. They obviously didn't know. Mr Cahill continues

"He should be much Happier there, and he can continue his school.." even in my sadness I role my eyes and smile, leave it her to make my education first priority, even in death. Mr Cahill continues

"I apologize for any inconvenience this causes the Weasley's." he pauses and says to the Weasley's

"Does it?" Mrs Weasley says firmly

"None. We would be honored to take him. I shall treat him as one of my own." he looks at me and says

"Like I have since day one." Mr Weasley puts in

"I would be honored as well. As shall treat him in the same manor" Mr Cahill ends with

" and this is how I shall end my Will. Goodbye Molly and Arthur, and most importantly, Goodbye David. I love you with all my heart." he looks up and says

"I am truly sorry for your loss. Mr and Mrs Weasley, if you can stay and sign some papers agreeing to what the late Ms Shuter as wished, Master Shuter you may go back to were you are staying to prepare for moving in with the Weasley's." I nod and leave the room. I walk up to Petunia. We walk wordlessly to the car. I get and we drive back to Privet drive. Once we get there I get out of the car and Harry runs out to greet us. He asked

"How did it go?" I say

"I get everything." then I smile a real smile and say

"oh and im a Weasley!" he says

"What?" I say

"Mom made them my Godparents!" he smiles. For the first time since the battle at the Ministry, we were both happy!

It takes a few days to pack everything I myself own. All my books. My stuff for school. My Firebolt(my last gift from Mom) and Zeus. I put them all in Moms, my car. Mr and Mrs Weasley were waiting by the car. As I finish packing I turn to them and ask

"can you put some protective charms on the house, I would but im still under aged. I shall return here someday." Mrs Weasley raised her wand, waves it a few times and says

"It's done." Harry runs up to us. He says

"just wanted to say bye mate." we hug. Mrs Weasley says

"I wish I could take you too, but Dumbledore says to wait a few weeks, we'll see you soon." Harry nods and Mr Weasley gets into the drivers seat, Mrs Weasley in the other front seat, and me in the back. I stroke Zeus's head. Take one last look at my house of 6 years and vow

"I shall be back" and say

"lets go" Mrs Weasley says sternly to Mr Weasley

"now No tinkering with this car, this is David's car after all" Mr Weasley looks in the rear view mirror and says

"you wouldn't mind a flying car, would you" I think back to when his ford Angelina turned wild. But still it could fly. I smile saying teasingly

"Not in the slightest." Mr Weasley laughs and pulls out of the drive way. I wave to Harry and he waves back and I watch as the street that changed my life is blocked from my view.

When we are almost there Mrs Weasley says,

"we have a surprise for you. You'll find out in a sec." finally we reached the Burrow. I get out with Zeus in my hand and walk through the front door. I say

"well I guess this is my home now"

WHAM. Im pretty much tackled in a hug. Hermione says

"Oh David! I'm So sorry! I really liked your Mum." I return the hug saying

"Hermione! How long have you been here?" she's still hugging me and says

"got here yesterday. I just found out today what happened." we continue hugging when I hear someone clear their throat. We break apart and I see Ron standing there. I say

"well I guess you're my Brother now!" he grins saying

"about the only good thing to come out of all this mess." Ginny comes into the room and runs and hugs me like Hermione did. She says

"im sorry about you mum, Brother." I say

"I am too. Sister." we break apart. I say

"I have always wanted a brother that actually talked to me. And a sister that I actually like." Ron says

"now you have 6 brothers!" Hermione says

"and you break the Weasley tradition, you're the first one without Red Hair!" we all laugh. Mrs Weasley's voice says

"you may be a Weasley now, but rest assured, you can date or marry Ginny if you like." Ginny and I look at each other. Lock eyes, then make gagging noises saying

"umm no thanks." Mrs Weasley laughs saying

"why don't you four go play a make shift game of quidditch, take David's mind off things" Hermione says

"I think we will." they go and grab their brooms, Hermione going after Fred or Georges and I run to the car to grab my Firebolt.

We split into teams. Ron and Ginny against Hermione and I. Its pretty evenly matched, maybe they have a bit more, since Ron is Gryffindor's keeper. Ginny being Gryffindor's Seeker, and me being Gryffindor's Chaser. Hermione isn't that confident on a broom so it was only fair, me being on Gryffindor's team the longest, since year 2. I kick off the ground and shoot into the sky. Boy it feels good to be back on a broom. I do two laps around the makeshift Quidditch pitch and fly towards Hermione. I stop beside her and say

"you ok being keeper? Ron's keeper for them, and since I am a chaser, it would help us win." she says

"ok, just keep that Quaffle away from our end, otherwise we stand no chance." I smile saying

"thanks for the vote of confidence." she zooms off towards our goal posts, I fly to the middle and meet Ginny. I say in a mock madame Hooch voice

"now I want a nice, clean game." Ginny smiles saying

"Just serve the ball." I point my wand at the Quaffle and say

"Wingardium Leviosa!" and flick my wand skywards. The Quaffle shoots past us. I pocket my wand and get ready to catch it. It comes back down. I fly forward expecting to catch it but I miss and Ginny Grabs it. I fly up and do turn towards Ginny upside down. A make sure im up right and chase after her. Once I catch up I turn upside down and fly underneath her. I kick the Quaffle out of he hands and it falls towards the ground. I zoom down and catch it then I zoom towards Ron. Ginny hot on my tail. But her broom has no chance against a Firebolt. I make it to the other end, fake throwing the Quaffle towards the middle hoop then throw it to the one on my right. Ron just misses it and it goes in. I zoom back to Hermione and give her a high five. I turn back and see Ginny zooming towards us with the Quaffle tucked under her arm. Hermione squealed saying

"Get her!" I fly full speed towards her. It looks like we're going to crash. At the last second Ginny flips upside down and flies under neath me. She kicks the back of my broom sending me into a nose dive at full speed. I pull with all my might me broom handle up, its not fast enough! Im going to crash. I jump up on my broom and use my feet to help pull up. At the last possible second I pull up so im flying just inches above the ground. I kick off the ground and it gives me enough height to turn skywards. Once I get to enough height I flip backwards till im facing our Goalposts and groan when I see Hermione chasing after the Quaffle and Ginny punching her fist in the air. As I fly past her a growl

"you could have killed me!" I think

"10,10. First to get 100 wins." then Hermione flies up and tosses me the Quaffle. I turn around and fly towards Ginny. As I get right behind her a jump off my broom, over her, and land back on my broom waving backwards. Ginny races after me. I get to the hoops and aim for the one Ron is in. Ron, expecting a deak, goes to go to the right hoop. I shoot at the middle one. Its hits the end of his broom and falls towards the ground. Ron zooms after it, catches it and throws it towards Ginny. I intercept and throw at the far left one and score. I zoom back to the middle and wait for Ginny to come. She bolts towards me. I act scared and retreat towards Hermione. She screams

"What are you doing!" I ignore her. I slow down as if to stop. I hear her get close to me. I jerk my Broom to the right, turning around and flip upside down. As Ginny flies over me I kick the Quaffle out of her hands and kick the back of her broom, sending her into a steep nosedive. I flip up right side up and Race towards Ron. This time I shoot for the Middle hoop and it just misses his hand and goes in. I hear a faint cuss coming from Ginny towards me. I bolt back to our goal posts. Hermione says

"Why did you do that? I thought you were going to let her score!" I say

"no way. I always have a plan." Hermione's eyes widen and she yells

"was this part of the plan!" and flies to her right and catches the Quaffle. I look behind me and see Ginny looking disappointed. Hermione comes up beside me and handed me the Quaffle saying

"do the Wonky faint thing." I give her a glare. Leave it to her to get Wronski Feint wrong. I nod and shoot skywards. Ginny hot on my tail. I keep going till there's no more oxygen to breath, and freezing cold. Then I flip back and shoot past her back towards the ground. She follows me. I pick up speed. I realize that maybe this isn't such a good idea. Im 50 meters from the ground, 40, 30, 20, 10. I pull up with all my Strength. I just make it. Ginny did too. Darn. I zoom towards the hoops. Ginny some how catches up to me. She reaches for the Quaffle. I jerk my broom to the left. The tail hits her in the face and knocks her off course. I come up right against the hoops, flying past the one with Ron and toss the Quaffle into a hoop. Before long the score was 90, 90. Next goal wins. I am zooming down the pitch with the Quaffle. Ginny comes out of nowhere and knocks me off my broom. I let go of the quaffle to grab on to my broom. Ginny grabs it and zooms towards Hermione. I pray that she catches it. I pull myself onto my Broom and shoot towards our goalposts. I watch as Ginny shoots, Hermione dives for it and... Catches it! I cheer. Hermione looks surprised her self, she throws the Quaffle towards me. I catch it. Flip over backwards and fly towards Ron. Ginny comes up to me and tries to nock me off my broom. I sideways roll over top of her over to her other side, dodging her push, then I kick her away from me. I reach the hoops and shoot to the one to Ron's right, and score. I cheer. Hermione flies towards me and tackles me in a mid air hug cheering. I hug her back. We break apart. I say to Ron and Ginny

"good game! Ginny, you're a great chaser! You should try out for it this year" she says

"That's what I am doing, with Harry back as seeker. I prefer Chasing anyway." I say

"ill have to be careful or you'll kick me off the team!" she says

"nah, your too good to be kicked off. Whoever is captain this year will know this. It could even be you!" I say

"it will most likely be Harry, or even Katie Bell, we are the only ones left from the original golden team anyway." she says

"well if its Harry he will make you co-captain." I say

"co-captain? Is that even possible?" she say

"yeah, just most Captian's don't go fo it, it usually makes it harder but you and Harry would work good together." I shrug my shoulder. Mrs Weasley's voice calls

"Ron! Ginny! David! Hermione! Dinners ready!" my belly grumbles, and I say

"lets eat!" and we race towards the house on our brooms.

I walk into the Kitchen and see one of the people I Least expected to see there, like even less than Voldemort himself.

"Fleur Delacour?" she smiles saying

"Ah! David Zeuter! A long time it 'as been!" I say

"your English has improved, though you still got my last name wrong. Say shah before the uter" she says

"ah zorry. Shhhuter." I smile saying

"Close enough. Wait till you meet my Mother.." I pause realizing what I just said. Fleur's face falls. She comes over, kisses me on both cheeks and hugs me saying

"I would have loved to meet your Muzzer, I am zo zeorry I didn't get to." she pulls back, I try for a smile, but I don't succeed. I walk over and sit down at the table. Hermione sits beside me and grabs my hand and squeezes. I squeeze back. I see Ron and Ginny give me sympathetic looks. Mrs Weasley comes behind me and grabs my Shoulders saying

"I know im a poor substitute, but if you have any problems that you would normally go to your mum for, you can come to me with them. I shall be as much of a mother to you as I can." I look up to her, try to smile, but it turns into a grimace. I say

"Thanks Mrs Weasley" she smiles and gets the food and brings the food to the table. I try to push my sorrow back, but it stays. I dig in half heartedly. I think

"why, why can't she be here with me. Why? I, I miss her. I love her. WHY!"

After supper I walk up to Ron's room and sit on my bed. Hermione, Ron and Ginny follow. Hermione sits on my bed. She rests her head on my shoulder. My eyes widen. She has never done that before. I rest my head on hers. She murmurs

"we're going to get Voldemort for what he's done." I look up at Ginny and Ron. They jumped at Voldemort's name but nodded their agreement. I say

"Harry has the most right to kill him. We all know in the end it will be him. Probably in a battle to end all battles. The most I would get to do is watch cheering him on." Ron says

"but when we do kill him, it would be for all the people who have died at his hands, Harry's parents, Cedric, Sirius, your Parents, and all the other nameless people." Ginny continues saying

"we'll beat him down in a way that no other wizard would dare turn to the dark side in fear of having the same fate." I try at humor by saying

"But Ginny, you forget, they have cookies." Hermione bursts out laughing. I end up laughing too. Ron and Ginny look at us in puzzlement. I say

"Muggle humor" the nod saying

"ahh" they then start thier own privite conversation. I put my arm around Hermione. She twits till shes leaning against my front. I say

"im so glade your here, you make this all a bit better. You make me happy." she looks up at me in a wierd way. I realize my mistake saying quickly

"Ron and Ginny too." she says

"Glade to be of service. I hope you feel better for school. Otherwise Gryffindor Quidditch team will be diminished in skill." i say

"oh don't worry. I won't let This get in the way of Quidditch. Imagne McGonagal's face if we lost at my account. She would be furious! Not to mention the horror of losing to the Slytherins! Id sooner look a Basilisk in the eye!" she laughs saying

"now thats the old David I know! Cracking jokes left and right!"

"what can i say, im a class act." she laughs even harder. Boy do i love that laughs. Its so cute and funny. I soon join in the laughter. Ron and Ginny look over saying

"Whats so funny." Hermione and I look eachother in the eye then crack up even harder. Ron and Ginny grin saying

"Sirously? Whats funny?" i laugh even Harder. Soon they are laughing. We all laugh, and laugh. Tears soon streams from eyes eyes i say between laughs, gasping for breath

"we. Really, should, stop. Im, going, to. Crack, a rib." they laugh even harder. I grab my chest. Hermiones doing the same. I fall off the bed making them laugh even harder. Hermione falls ontop of me. I groan, laughing. She says

"opps, sorry." i laugh even harder at this. She rolls off me, on to my out stretched arm. I swing my arm and reat it overtop of her belly. We continue laughing till tears are streamind down our faces. Finally Fleur and Mrs Weasley come to the door saying

"as much as i love to hear you all laughing. I must insist you all go to bed. You can continue you laughing tomorrow." and Mrs Weasley leaves. Fleur adds

"and it ezz giving me a headache!" and she leaves the room also. I let Hermione get up. Ginny stands as well saying

"leave it to Phleam to ruin a good party." this starts another round of laughs. I say

"ok go! Before i die of laughter!" i shouldnt have said anything, we all laugh again. They leave the room laughing. Finally Ron and i stop laughing. I groan as i get up saying.

"I think i have to go to a Hospitle, i just might have broken my ribs." Ron laughs saying

"Please! Stop!" i say

"ok" and jump into thinking

"i might just be able to get through this in one piece!"

I wake feeling refreshed. I look and see Ron snoring. I throw my pillow at him. Yelling

"Oi! Get up!" he opens his eyes and groans asking

"what time is it?"

"2 in the morning. What do you expect? Its 10 to 9. Didn't your mum say Breakfast at nine."

"yes, she did." something poped into mind. I ask

"what is Fleur doing here anyway?" he says

"oh, her and Bill are getting Married."

"really, thats great!" he says

"hmm, i guess. Im Hungry. Lets go eat." we leave the room just as Ginny and Hermione leave thiers. I say

"Perfect timing." Ginny smiles

"I'm surprised you got sleepy head up at this hour."

"i threw a pillow at him."

"that would do it." i chuckle saying

"come on. Im starving." i let the girls pass and them i walk down the stairs into the Kitchen. Siting there is Bill. I say

"Bill!" he turns and says

"David! Sorry i didn't come and see you yet. I was at work late last night and when i got back, you guys were Laughing your heads off and i didn't want to dampen the mood. Im sorry about you mom." great, just when i was feeling happy too. Im not going to let this get the best of me. I smile saying

"yeah, i am too. But.. But look at it on the bright side, if Voldemort hadn't k-killed her, i wouldn't have gained ab awesome family. I finally have a father figure, and more brothers then i dared hope for. Oh and an awesome sister." Bill smiles saying

"and i wouldn't have gained another awesome Brother. You hear about Fleur and me? We're getting married!" i smile saying

"some light in all this darkness." Bill nods and looks at Ginny and asks

"Where is Fleur anyway?" Ginny says

"still fast asleep. I didn't want to wake her." Mrs Weasley bring mountians of Toast, eggs and Bacon saying

"dig in!" i take some toast, eggs and bacon, butter the toast and putt the eggs and bacon in btween the toast making a sandwitch. Mrs Weasley asks

"Quidditch again today?" i lean over to Hermione asking

"Which Muggle sport are you good at?" she wispers back smiling

"Football."

"you mean the one where you kick a ball or throw it?"

"kick." i say to mrs Weasley

"do you have a football, the one you kick?" she says

"yes, i think Arthur has one." i smile saying

"then we are going to show Ginny and Ron how to play Football." Ron and Ginny Groan. Me and Hermiome laugh and high five.

There was a soccor ball, er i mean football, after 6 years of living in england i still haven't full switched to they're Language. The was only 3 cones for goal posts. Hermione says

"well this could be a problem." i say "not at all" and i pull of my shirt. My body had changed since i was eleven. I had started to work out. So instead of a flabby body. I had a smooth chest, muscular arms and legs. And i might, just might, have a six pack. I guess by most girls definitions i was 'Hot' Hermione looked shocked. She had only seen me without a shirt once. In first year. I took off my shirt to soak up blood driping from a cut to her face when we were waiting for Ron to come round after being nocked out in the giant Wizard chess leading up to the Stone. I had flabby arms and a fat belly. I say

"Problem solved!" i throw it down to make the fourth goal post. Hermione says

"The rules are simple, your goal is to get that ball from middle or your goal, to your opponites goal.." i interupt with

"and score. You can't pick up the ball you have to"

"kick it. There is no Tripping, pushing"

"Punching or harming someone in anyway."

"all in all"

"not like Quidditch eh?" Ginny and Ron smile saying

"you know you two just finished eachother sentences with out even making eye contact." Hermione blushes. I'm sure i did too. I say

"what ever, so lets say Red head against brunnettes, or Muggle raised against wizard raised. Or the obvious winners against the obvious losers." Ron stats

"but that you and Hermione against Ginny and I all three times! Well maybe not ALL three." i say

"excactly" and walk off to my goal saying

"what are you better as? Goal keeping or scoring?" she says

"keeping. By the way David, you look, erm, fit." i perposley flex my mussles saying

"well i have been working out. Since second year. Now lets beat these wizards!" she says

"yes, lets show them just because they are good at Quidditch dosn't mean they are good at all sports!" i pout saying

"but i am good at both."

"well there are always exceptions." i amile saying

"you got that right" i walk up to middle and meet Ginny there. Im about to drop the ball when Bill's voiice says

"hey there! Wait! You need a ref, don't you?" i turn and see him and Fleur walking towards us. Ginny grumbles

"Great, Phleam, and an auddience." i smile saying

"sure we do, and some one to cheer for the winning team! Fleur, you up to some cheering?" she smiles and says

"of course i am! Though i still don't really get ze game." i say

"just watch and learn. You understand the game Bill?" he says

"your talking to Arthur Weasleys eldest son here! Of course i know the rules! May i have the ball?" i nod handing him the ball. He says

"And the game, shall, begin!" as he drops the ball. Ginny aims a wild kick at the ball, but misses seeing as i kick the ball out of the way. Instead she kicks me in the shin, hard. I cry

"oww! Ginny be carefull!" she calls

"Im sorry!" seeing as i had still managed to run ahead with the ball. I hear her right behind me. She must be a faster runner than me. I push the ball behind me, jumping out of the way as Ginny bolts past, trying to stop intime to get the ball. I turn to get the ball. I do and i dribble it to the goal. I run towards the left side as if to shoot for the left. Then kick with my left foot, sending it through the right side of the goal. Scoring! I punch my fist in the air yelling

"woooo hooo!" Hermione does the same yelling

"yes!" Fleur takes our example and cheers. Thats how we sepnt the next gew hours. The day grew hotter as it progressed. By lunch time the score was 40:10, and we were counting by 1. Ginny and I were drenched im sweat. So was Ron, who had pulled off his shirt and hour ago to revel a pretty muscular body, though not as muscular as mine. Hermione was also drenched in sweat. Her and Ginny kept pulling at thier shirts, wanting to take them off but knew they couldn't seeing as we were all old enough to know about, those things, it was ok for guys since they had nothing, up there, but girls was a different matter. I say

"ok lets take a break to get lunch." Bill says

"yes, lets." even he and Fleur were sweaty, though not as much. We go in and have some ham sandwitches, and lots and lots of water. After lunch was done Hermione says

"Ginny and I need to quickly change." and they run up the steps. Ron and i look at eachother.

"Girls and thier Clothes." i say. Ron nods. We wait for them to come down. When they do i see, they had not changed at all. They were still wearing shorts and T-shirts. I roll my eyes and lead the party outside. I throw the ball to Ginny saying

"You can start." she put down the ball, deeks me out and scored, before Hermione even got in net. Bill starts to say

"Fowl!" i say

"let them have it, we're still winning." he nods and we go at it again. The day just gets hotter. After an hour we were all dripping sweat Hermione and Ginny can't take it any longer. They start to pull their shirts over thier heads. I watch hungerly. I had only seen Hermione legs and arms, nothing more. I watch as she pulls her ahirt totally off and turns around. My face fell. She was wearing a sports bra. No way i could see anything. She sees my face and laughs. I see Ginny was also wearing a sports bra. Now i see what they changed. I laugh with them and continue on. In the hours later my limbs started to ache. I wanted to stop, but Ginny and Ron wanted to continue so Hermione and I agree. By tea time we were at 394 vs 100. Bill calls quits. I moan

"yes!" and fall down at Hermiones feet. She falls too. We menuver till we are side by side. I groan

"i hurt all over." she groans

"same here. At least we won." i say

"Quidditch id better, you can play all day and you musles don't ache."

"yeah." i groan and pull myself up. She offers me both her hands for me to pull her up too. I laugh and grab them and pull her up. We stumble back to the Burrow, winching with every step, i see Ron and Ginny are doing the same. We sit down at the kichen table. Ron says

"well we sucked." i say

"Ron, you two will get better. We'll play ever few days, or when ever Bill is off." Ginny says

"well i want a change in teams. David and I against Ron and Hermione." i say

"ok, we will alternate, even with Quidditch, untill Harry comes it will go, Me and Hermione versus Ginny And Ron, Me and Ginny against Hermione and Ron then boys against girls. Sound good?"

"Brilliant! Now ill win when ever im not against David!" says Ron. Ginny laughs saying

"no Ron, its called girl power. We will OWN you." i say

"We'll just see about that." Hermione says

"Ginny and I, even Voldemort would quake in his boots." everyone except me jump. Hermione and I burst out laughing. Ginny says

"Well one thing is for sure, even You-Know-Who wouldn't stand a chance with David around and Hermione is in danger. I saw you at the Ministry David, you took the Cruciatus curse for her, i have a feeling you would even take the killing curse for her. I look over at Hermione and Blush. She looked at me in the same way after i took the Cruciatus curse for her. I half expected her to lean over and kiss me. I quickly look away saying

"I would have taken it for you Ginny, or you Ron, or Harry, or Luna, or Neville, or any of you, im a Hufflepuff in that way." Ginny says

"sure you would" and winks. Hermione says defencively

"He just care about my well being. He dosn't, Love me or anything." i wisper

"i do love you" she Turns on me Surprised. Damn. I wispered to loudly. I say quickly

"as a friend, i mean, as i love Harry, Ron, even you Ginny." Hermione looks satisfied and disapointed at the same time. Ginny says teasingly

"sure you do." i lie saying

"It's the Truth!" Ginny dosn't look confinced. Mrs Weasley says

"its ready!" and places to platerfulls of Burgers. I grab two and eat the first one up almost instintly. I was starving. I ate the other one slower. When i was done i saw there was still a few Burgers left, i took one and ate it. I'm full now. I wait till everyone is done then lead the way up to Ron and my Room. When we get up there ijump onto my bed. Then move up againstthe wall so Hermione had somewhere to lay.

"so what shall we do tomorrow?" asks Ron

"Quidditch, Ginny and I versus you and Hermione." i say yawning. I lay my head down on my pillow. Then close my eyes and fall asleep.

When i wake up, i do not open my eyes. I breath through my nose. I smell one of my favorite scents. Cinimon with aloe vera with a hint of orange. Hermiones hair. Wait. Hermiones hair. I open my eyes, to see Hermiones Hair in my face. I lift my head off the pillow. There Hermione was, fast asleep. She was on her side facing away from me. My arm was over her side, like one might cuddle someone in bed. Her fingures were intertwined with mine. I wonder how this happened? I put that thought aside. I pulled Hermione closer into my body. Carefull not to wake her then lay my head back down and enjoy the moment. All to soon Hermione wiggled in my arms. I open my eye and lift my head seeing Hermione facing me. I wisper

"Morning." she wispers back smiling

"Morning" we go silent. She looks into my eyes wistfully, pleading silently. I don't know what propelled me but i leaned in slowly. She stayed montionless. I got closer and closer. Then our lips met. We start of with slow kisses. Then i parted her lips with mine and we started snoging faster and faster. She moaned happily. I moaned back. We pushed up agaisnt eachother, trying to get closer even though it was not possible. She wraped her leg over my body. I wraped my arm around her body, pulling her closer. She put her hand under my shirt, feeling my musles. I moaned in pleasure. She bit down on my lip. I returned the gesture the next kiss. I started to shimmy her Shirt up, exposing her skin up to the sports bra. She did not pull back, instead she pushed me so i was on my back and climbed onto of me. Leaning down and parted my lips with hers again. I start to pull the shirt up uver the bra but stop, we break apart at Rons Snore. We weren't alone. Hermione gets off of me and the bed. She looks down at me longingly. I pull her down by her Shirt. Give her a quick kiss and wisper.

"go! No one must know." and she tiptoes out of the room. I lay back down eondering what would have happened if Ron wasn't here.

The next few weeks are spent playing quidditch, soccor, er i mean football, and sneaking around with Hermione. One night we were in Ron and my room talking. Im saying

"I'm Serious Ron, you and Ginny are really getting good at Football. By next summer you will own Hermione and Me." though for some reason i felt that there would be no playing next summer.

"what ever you say. Wait! Did you hear that?" we went slient. We heard faintly

"No it's ok Mrs Weasley. Im fine. Wait till breakfast." it sounded like Harry. It WAS Harry! We all jump up from where we were sitting and run out of the room, down the stairs and burst into the Kitchen. We all say

"Harry!" Hermione runs forward and hugs him. Ginny then follows. I give him props saying

"good to see you again!" he says

"And you too!" run claps him on the back saying

"good to see you mate!" Harry nods and we take him upstairs. Hermione and I sit on my Bed with our backs clost to the wall. Just enough room for me to put my hand under her shirt and Rub her back. Harry dat on my bed, though just at the edge. Ginny and Ron sit on his Bed. Ron asks

"How did you get here?" Harry replys with

"Dumbledore, he wanted me to help him hire a retired Professor named Slughorn, then he brought me here." i ask

"Wheres your stuff?" he says

"I was hoping you would tell me that." as if on que, Hedwig hooted from the direction of Fred and Georges room. Harry laughs and leaves the room to retrive his stuff. When he returns i get up, look meaningfully at Hermione and say. Im going to let you four catch up, i'm going for some fresh air." i walk out of the room, then into fred and Georges room. A few minutes later i hear Rons door close. I open the door and see Hermione. I hiss

"in here." she turned and smiled. She ran over and into the room. I close the door and turn. Shes right there, i pull her into me and kiss her. She kisses back with enthusiasm. She nots her Fingures through my hair, pull my head closer to hers. I pull her closer to me, trying to mold her body perfectly with mine. I feel ever curve of her body move with mine. I feel Hermiones hands leave my head and grab my shirt pulling it up. I break from her and let her pull it off. She rushes back into my arms and parts my lips with hers. I let her and we start snogging. She runs her hands all over my chest, making my skin tingle. I grab her Shirt and pull it up, she backs up and lets me pull it over her head, reveling a normal bra. She pushs me onto the bed and climbs on to of me. She leans down and kisses me gently, her hands slide down my chest, towards my shorts. I grab her hands saying

"no." she moans

"why not?" i wisper

"we're to young, only 16"

"lots of people do it at 16, you don't want to." she pouts. I wisper

"Of course i do, think about it, our friends are in the next room, and when you came to your senses you would regret it."

"but, ok. I see your point." she starts to get off me, i grab her around the waist and bring her down.

"I said we shouldn't, you know. I didn't say i wanted to leave. Lets just stay here tonight, Fred and George are sleeping at thier shop, we'll not be woken up by them. We'll explain to the others tomorrow." She smiles saying

"ok, can i at least take off this bra? I at sleeping in it." everything in wanted to say YES PLEASE but i resisted saying

"No, im afraid that would get us to excited and we would ge caried away." she shurges and we move around till we are both on the bed, facing each other. She presses her lips against mine. I reply with enthusiasm. Soon we are tangled in an embrace snoging madly. I start to get tired, shes slowing down tired too. I stop panting. She does to moaning

"oh i wish we could do more. Im to tired." i say

"lets sleep" she moves so shes cuddled into me. I put my arms round her and drift into a very wild sleep, with lots of vary wild dreams, most what could of happened if i hadn't said no.

I wake up to Lips Parting my lips. I open my Eyes to Hermione kissing me. I kiss her back but we break apart when we hear movement in the hall. I hurry out of bed, grab our shirts and throw hers to her, i jump into the other bed and mess it up like i have been sleeping in it. I quickly pull my shirt on and lay my head down on the pillow as the door opens. Harrys voice says

"Er wake up guys, Breakfast is almost ready." i pretend to wake up, so does Hermione. Harry asks

"umm how did you two get in here? I thought you were going for a walk." i say

"well we did, but met up here and talked. We must have fallen asleep." i get out of bed and so does Hermione. She says

"i wonder when our Owl results come." Harry says

"As i was telling Ron last night, Dumbledore said they were coming, oh and he wished me to send his condulence to you David. About you mum." i nod andfollow him into the Kitchen. We have Pancakes. Just as we finish Hermione Squeels

"Here they come!" i look out of the Window and see 5 owls flying towards the Burrow. When they reached it they went through the window and one landed on Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and my shoulder and extended its leg for us to take off the letter. Mine and Harrys were extra fat. I see the usual school list. Then my OWL results. It read

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass grades: Outstanding(O)

Exceeds Expectations(E)

Acceptable(A)

Fail Grades: Poor(P)

Dreadfull(D)

Troll(T)

DAVID MICHEAL SHUTER HAS ACHIEVED:

Astronomy:E

Care of Magical Creatures:E

Charms:O

Defence against the Dark Arts:O

Divination:P

Herbology:E

History of Magic:A

Potions:E

Transfiguration:O

I can't Believe it! I only failed Divination! I got 3 outstandings! But my Auror dream is crushed. I got an E in Potions. Snape only excepts O. Oh well i did my best. I take out the other letter. It read

Dear David,

I am sorry about the loss of your Mother. I really liked her, even though i only talked with her a few times. I feel responsible, in part, for her Death. If i had not come to your door in Canada all those years ago and offered her a job and Money for you to move to England then she would be alive today. I hope you can forgive an old man his faults. I understand if you want to curse me into oblivion. I want to do that myself.

Your Professor,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore i look up from the letter with tears in my eyes to see Harry holding a Badge saying

"I, I'm Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. It says i can choose a Co-Captain, Hey David.." he turns to me and sees the tears

"David whats wrong? Did you want to be Captain? Did you fail your Owls?" i hand him the Letter. He reads it, puts it down on the table and looks at me, sad himself. Hermione snatches it, reads it then bursts into tears crying

"oh David!" and flings her self into my arms. Ginny reads it next, a tear streems down her cheek and she comes and hugs me to. Next Ron and Bill read it, they look up sad. Mrs Weasley and Fleur read it then start crying and come over and hold on to me too. After they let go Hermione puts her head on my shoulder. Harry speaks up saying

"McGonagal says if i do choose a Co-Captain to send her the name and she will send another Badge. The Co will have all the rights the Orginal captain, and A garintied spot on the team. David, would you like to be Co Captain with me?" i look up and say

"yes i would" Mrs Weasley says

"as soon as you finish that letter Harry, how about you guys go play Quidditch." Ron says

"But theres un even teams." Bill speaks up saying

"I'll join." i say

"ok. How about Hermione, Ginny and I against Bill, Ron and Harry. That way both teams get a firebolt, a captain, another player from the team, and a player not on the team." Harry finishes his letter saying

"Done, good plan, now lets go."

Once we are at the makeshift Pitch, Harry and I kick off the Ground on our Firebolts and race around the Pitch as the others get ready. Chasers were going to be me and Ginny against Harry and Bill. Keepers were Hermione for My team and Ron for thiers. Harry points his wand at the Quaffle and says

"Wingardium Leviosa." the ball rises and the game starts. I rush forward and grab the Quaffle, dodging Bills arm. I zoom towards Ron, Harry right on my tail. As he got close i drop the quaffle, to Ginny who was below me. She catches it, chucks it towards a hoop, just to have it caught by Ron, he throws it to Bill, who chucks it to Harry who had stoped and reverse when i had droped the Quaffle, Harry catches it, I fly as fast as my Firebolt will carry me. But i didn't get there in time as Harry scored. I groan. I fly up to Ginny as Hermione tosses her the Quaffle.

"Follow my lead. Pass me the Quaffle." she hands it to me

"Fly right beside me" she does. We fly towards the other end. Once we pass half Harry and Bill zoom on us. Both going for me. Just as they get close i hand it to Ginny and flip upside down kicking the back of Harrys broom the same way Ginny did mine oh so long ago as he flew over me, sending him diving towards the ground. Bill chases after Ginny. When he gets close she chucks the Quaffle to me. I bolt towards the goal posts. I look down and see Harry flying to meet me. I wasn't going to be able to deek him out AND score. So in desperation i laughed myself off my broom, Harry misses me. I chuck the Quaffle in and score. I grab on to the hoop for dear life. With all my strenght i pull myself up till i am standing in the hoop. I pull out my wand and say

"Accio Firebolt" it flys up beside the hoop. I jump onto it and zoom off to play more quidditch.

By the end of the day, we had tied at 200-200. As the others fly back to the burrow, i pull Hermione aside. She smiles and kisses me, it takes all my willpower to not kiss back, she looks up saying

"Whats wrong?"

"us."

"us?"

"yes us. I come straight, i see the way Ron looks at you and the way you look at him, i know you love eachother. You don't love me. And I, I don't Love you, its got nothing to do with you, you are, probably, the sexiest person i have met, but i don't love you." i lie, she starts

"but, these last few weeks, i thought.."

"No, its my fault, i Mislead you. I guess, i was looking for someone to fill the hole left in my heart where my mom used to be, and you were there." she looks up at me and says

"your right, I don't love you, it was just fun, no one held me like you did, kissed me like you do, and stoped me feom doing something stupid. I didn't want to hurt you. We can still be friends though right?"

"of course Hermione. I would be lost with out you, you are the glue that holds us four together. No lets go eat." with that we head to the Burrow, just as friends, and that, was one of the worst moments of my life.

The rest of the summer passed very quickly. Before i knew it. I was bording the Hogwarts Express, waving goodbye to Mrs Weasley, Bill and Fleur. Wondering

"first year there was the Pholosephers Stone, Second year the Chamber of Secrets, third year Sirius escaping Azkaban, forth The Triwizard tournement and Voldemort Returning, last year the lead up to the Battle at the Ministry, wonder what Hogwarts is going to throw at Harry, Ron, Hermione and I this year." i was Awnsered by someone fiting Slughorns discription walking up to Harry and I saying

"Harry me boy! Mind having a spot of lunch in my compartment? And would this be David Shuter? The one you idolized, yes? Well he better join too!"


End file.
